The present invention is related to a process of machining parts by electro-erosion and to various industrial products, such as accelerometers or gyroscopes, made by practicing this process.
More particularly, the present invention is related to a process for obtaining flexible and/or elastic suspension blades processing an extremely thin linear section.
The invention further relates to a procedure for accurately prepositioning the parts, which are to be machined.
One example of a precision-made product machined according to a process described above is a pendulum type accelerometer which contains two blades formed from two parallel rods with aligned integral hinges, having a thickness of a few microns in their central sections.
A second example is the elastic suspension for a gyroscope, where rotation in two perpendicular axes is controlled by two pairs of rods, each pair having aligned integral hinges, having a thickness of a few microns in the central sections of the rods.